Everyone in general is aware of the use of certain types of treatments and creams for cosmetically treating skin to maintain it in its best possible physical and aesthetic condition. In this respect, for a considerable amount of time, the application on skin, in particular of the face or of other parts of the body, of products that can form a mask is well-known which, after a certain amount of time remaining on the skin's surface, can be removed simply by peeling off with the hands.
The products that can be used for the specified purpose have evolved considerably in the course of the last few years. The current applicant has conducted a detailed ongoing investigation into this field, which has allowed it to overcome in time a series of successive stages, starting from an initial product stage that consisted of preparing a mixture involving a powder phase that was simply mixed with tap water, to an intermediate stage in which the masks in question consisted of a gel phase and a powder phase (according to four different models), up until today when it has been possible to create the mask of the invention, which is the object of the description that follows.
At present, there are other masks that comprise a water phase and a powder phase, which are capable of setting once they are combined, by virtue of the effect of polymerisation. There are also other mask preparations that comprise a gel phase and a powder phase, similar to the one mentioned above as an intermediate stage in the current applicant's products.
Unlike that existing in the current state of the art, the present invention has been developed in a direction that is clearly distinguished with respect to existing knowledge, because it allows a mask to be produced which is based on two separate phases, in such a way that, once they are blended together, the resulting combination constitutes a genuine emulsion, capable of setting by polymerisation. The mixture comprises a water phase and an oil phase. In this way, the mask of the invention provides the additional advantage of allowing active ingredients to be incorporated together with liposoluble and hydrosoluble compounds that can provide it with greater enrichment for treating the skin from the cosmetic point of view.
The invention also relates to the process for preparing each of the two phases that go into the mixture, to produce the product that can be applied as a mask on the user's skin.